parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline
Super Why Movies' Parody of Barney & Friends. Coming Soon to YouTube! Cast * Caroline as Barney * Aline as Baby Bop * Nick as B.J. * Claudio as Riff * Kaleigh as Stella the Storyteller * David as Booker T. Worm * David as Michael * Amy as Tina * Karen as Luci * Chris as Derek * Amy Stanley as Kathy * Christine Mcglade as Min * Jeff as Shawn * Gabi as Tosha * Mike (from ZOOM) as David (Kenny Cooper) * Joe as David (Robert Hurtekant) * Andrea Byrne as Julie * Steve Wilson as Jason * Shawn as Carlos * Min as Maria * Carly as Ashely * Nina as Alisa * Franklin as Kenneth * Jared Nathan as Stephen * Kyle (ZOOM) as Juan * Molly Mcinture as Kristen * Maddie Fretz as Kim * Adam as Robert * Jeffrey as Jeff * Eric as Danny * Annie as Hannah * Melanie Martinez as Keesha * Frances as Jill * Emily as Emily * Tim as Chip * Jordan Aaron as Nick * Jessica as Whitney * Alisa as Sarah * Buzz as Mario * Cara as Kami * Taylor Garron (FETCH! Season 1 and ZOOM Season 7) as Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Kortney Summer (ZOOM Seasons 5 6 and 7) as Angela (Demi Lovato) * Maya Morayles as Beth * Sean as Jackson * Vada as Anna * Emily as Amy * Harry as Josh * Dennisha as Lacey * Kelly as Melanie * Whitney as Tracy * Miles as Joshua * Keiko as Keiko * Ted as Brian (Kincaid Stringer) * Sarah (Barney & Friends) as Colleen * Derek (Barney & Friends) as Jamal * Michael (Barney & Friends) as Scott * Danny (Barney & Friends) as Tony * Tim Douglas as Brian * Violet as Bridget * Jill Stanley as Kelly (Alexandria O'Brian) * Jami Burning as Laura * James Tung as Matt * Dewey as Miguel * Shing-Ying as Rachel * Murray as Alex * Bernadette Yao as Stacy * Chaddie as Abigail * Jason as Adam (Jackson Pace) * Dee (Up) as Anna * Gina (Sesame Street) as Carmen * Molly (Toy Story) as Audrey * Punky Brewster as Becky * Ramona as Bethany * Laura as Claire * Rooster Puppet as Danny (Derek White) * Carlo as David (Emilio Mazur) and lots, lots, more Gallery Carolinepic1.jpg|Caroline as Barney Aline as Kelly Vrooman.jpg|Aline as Baby Bop Nick as B.J..jpg|Nick as B.J. Claudio-zoom-29763721-370-358.jpg|Claudio as Riff Kaleigh as Stella.jpg|Kaleigh as Stella the Storyteller David as Tim Kubart.jpg|David as Booker T. Worm David (from ZOOM) as Michael.jpg|David as Michael Amy Ross as Tina.jpg|Amy as Tina Karen Wing as Luci.jpeg|Karen as Luci Chris.gif|Chris as Derek Amy Stanley as Kathy.jpg|Amy Stanley as Kathy Christine Mcglade as Min.jpg|Christine Mcglade as Min Jeff as Shawn.jpg|Jeff as Shawn Gabi-0.jpg|Gabi as Tosha Mike Hansen as David.gif|Mike as David Andrea Byrne as Julie.jpg|Andrea Byrne as Julie Steve-0.jpg|Steve Wilson as Jason Shawn as Carlos.jpg|Shawn as Carlos Anfjasknfsa.png|Min as Maria Carlypic1.jpg|Carly as Ashely Goodnight.jpg|Nina as Alisa Franklin peanuts movie.png|Franklin as Kenneth Jared Nathan as Stephen.jpg|Jared Nathan as Stephen Kyle Larrow as Juan.jpg|Kyle as Juan Molly mcintire s shufflin everday by huckleberrypie-d4ibihz.jpg|Molly Mcinture as Kristen Maddie as Kim.JPG|Maddie Fretz as Kim IMG_20140728_133904.jpg|Adam as Robert 690039_1302899356902_full.jpg|Jeffrey as Jeff Eric Rollins as Danny.jpg|Eric as Danny Melanie Martinez as Keesha.jpg|Melanie Martinez as Keesha francespic2.jpg|Frances as Jill Emily P. Marshall as Emily.jpg|Emily as Emily Tim as Chip.jpg|Tim as Chip Jordan as Nick.jpg|Jordan Aaron as Nick Jessie-0.jpg|Jessica as Whitney Alisa Besher 4.png|Alisa as Sarah Buzz as Mario.jpg|Buzz as Mario Cara as Kami.jpg|Cara as Kami Taylor as Gianna.jpg|Taylor Garron as Gianna Kortney as Emily Borromeo.jpg|Kortney Summer as Angela Maya Morayles as Beth.gif|Maya Morayles as Beth Leo as Tyler.jpg|Leo as Tyler Dee as Anna.jpg|Dee as Anna Pablo-0.jpg|Pablo as Scooter Mcnutty Noreen in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.jpg|Noreen as Mother Goose Crushspot-378x353.png|Chaddie as Abigail Rooster Puppet (Baby Einstein).jpg|Rooster Puppet as Danny Carlo.jpg|Carlo as David Emily (from Annie - It's the Hard Knock Life (PBS)).jpg Mallow (Sun and Moon).png Kady (My Wife and Kids) as Sharie.jpg Dewey as Todd.jpg Abby Mallard in Chicken Little.jpg Serena Tsukino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Luna in the Ford Commercial.jpg PC-Guy-goanimate-35995646-276-330 (1).png Khalil photo.jpg Joey Felt and Polly love together.png Scarlett and Kelly.png Ike Broflovski X Lily Loud.png Jimmy X Lisa Loud.png Stanley 1.jpg Molly-0.png Anabel.png Ike.jpg KyleBroflovski.png Sierra Clark as Kenny.jpg Marc Balion as Kenny.jpg South park action poses kenny 13 by megasupermoon-d66vw18.jpg Eric Cartman.jpg Ozzy flirts with Leah.jpg Apr-11-2003-hollywood-ca-usa-image-from-director-shawn-levys-family-F6JA91.jpg Problem-child.jpg Isprob069.jpg Ma and j.png Screen-shot-2012-12-19-at-2-10-13-am.png Christian buenaventura as uhhuh.jpg Mrs-beasleys-teeth.jpg Bye.jpg 2820x1920.jpg Henry Evans (The Good Son).jpeg Kid.jpg Frankie-muniz-malcolm-in-the-middle-2000-D5RED8.jpg Dressing blue like the ocean by nikkdisneylover8390-da81630.jpg Lola in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg Eliza.jpg Johnny Bravo in What a Cartoon.jpg Home On The Range Screenshot 0183.jpg Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg Eliza.png Christopher-knight-aka-peter-brady-the-brady-bunch-10995444-400-537.jpg Christopherrobin.gif The Loud House Bobby Nickelodeon.png MaxresdefaultBobby.jpg Bobby-Brady-the-brady-bunch-12215491-655-489.jpg Stephanie (YCDTOTV) as Connie.jpg LazyTown stephanie.png Stephanie-Tanner-image-stephanie-tanner-36368806-431-323.jpg HqdefaultDJ Tanner and Stephanie Tanner.jpg Walter and Stephanie.jpg Harry and Stephanie.jpg Darla Hood as Stephanie Tanner.jpg Alfalfa1994.jpg T.K. (from Digimon) as Alfalfa.jpg 12. Phil as Alfalfa.jpg Travis tedford spanky.png Tony (from The Little Vampire) as Spanky.jpg 1) Max Keeble as Spanky.jpg Tommy Pickles as Spanky.png Stymie and Stymie's Sister Raven.jpg Gus (from A Troll In Centural Park) as Stymie.jpg 2) Flynn as Stymie.jpg 2. Dil Pickles as Stymie.png Lilo.jpg Prince-Max-dragon-tales-8766168-407-698.jpg Cho-chang1.jpg Mina Aino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Lita Kino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Amy Mizuno in the Ford Commercial.jpg Rei Hino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Tori-1.jpg Vidiadisney.jpg TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png Miles Static.png Laurie HD.png Robin in Teen Titans.gif Stewie Griffin sings On the Good Ship Lollipop from Family Guy.jpg Tommy Himi in Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon.jpg Mrs keane xy korrina 2 by saltren90-d8pvurd.jpg Dee Dee in What a Cartoon.jpg Gerald and Gretchen love together.jpg Picture 165-0.jpg Guy Diamond.jpg 10775d4dfc7bc454a5fc451f48b0940c8c438b91.jpg Daddy-day-care-flash-i3.jpg James03bg.jpg 285559 full.jpg 281297 full.jpg Nicole-brown-kids-incorporated.jpg Kady (My Wife and Kids) as Sharie.jpg Sfkidsi132.jpg Numbuh-3-kuki-sanban-codename-kids-next-door-71.3.jpg Numbuh-4-wallabee-beatles-codename-kids-next-door-82.6.jpg Annie in Jonah A VeggieTales Movie.jpg Amy as Annie.jpg Annie in Bratayley.jpg 5annies.png Annie Oatmeal.gif Annie2.png Annie hughes.jpg Hallie & Annie (The Parent Trap) as Mary-Kate Oslen & Ashely Oslen (Twin.jpg Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:YouTube Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs